Chronicles of the Seventh: The Wedding
by RamenRenegade
Summary: Continuing my Chronicles of the Seventh series, The Fourth Great Ninja War is over and Naruto and Sakura must face thier next greatest challenge...thier Wedding Day! Can they overcome all the odds and finally tie the knot or will it end in disaster! This story takes place between Books III and IV of the Chronicles Series.


**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome to the Chronicles of the Seventh: Lost Chapter. As always, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR<strong>

**STOP! **The following story is a **continuation **on an ongoing series. There are elements in this story that were established in my previous stories. Please read Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh: Book I, II and III before reading this story. Or not and just enjoy it for what it is. **But don't say you weren't warned.**

So here is my latest story. Many people who read my ongoing Chronicles series complained that there just wasn't as much romance as they had hoped in the story. Well, as I explained it was kinda hard to put believable romance in a story where a massive war was taking place. But as all you readers know: **THE WAR IS OVER! **

So here is what you were all asking for a story highlighting the romance of Naruto and Sakura. It's extremely long though. Sorry but I just couldn't find an adequate place to split the story up. Hope you like it and please keep reading after the end of the story for a sneak peak of **Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh: Curse of the Namikaze**. Scheduled to begin in the Fall of 2012. Thanks and please leave a little review at the end.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~Konoha – Early Morning~~~~~~<em>

The alarm began buzzing in the quiet room bringing Sakura out of her deep slumber. Groggily, she reached over and tried to press the button on the top of the alarm only to miss. It took two more attempts before she successfully turned it off. Sakura yawned as she stretched. She could feel the effects of her hangover kicking in with a vengeance. Her head pounded and she had the slightest feeling of nausea. All she wanted to do was sleep for another few minutes, or hours, or preferably a few more days.

Suddenly the door to her room crashed open and her mother swooped into the room. "Sakura!" she yelled. "Are you still asleep? Wake up! Today is the big day! You have so much to do! Breakfast is ready! Let's go girl!"

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her headache just went from a seven to a nine. It was then the gravity of her mothers' words seemed to bring to her a moment of sobriety and clarity akin to ice water being splashed in her face. Today was indeed 'the big day'.

Sakura merely sat staring out of her window. The sun had only recently begun to rise. She could hear the chirping of the birds and the streets were still clear. Everything was serene. Everything was calm. Everything was perfect. Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah. Yeah!"

Sakura kicked off her sheets and jumped out of her bed with excitement and ran out of the room giving a little skip as she reached the door. "Woo hoo!" she yelled. "Today I'm getting married!"

**Ramen Studios proudly presents…**

**With Characters and Locations owned and created by Misashi Kishimoto**

**Namikaze Naruto & Haruno Sakura**

**Naruto: The Chronicles of the Seventh**

**Lost Chapter: The Wedding**

Sakura skipped into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth as she danced to a tune playing on the radio. After which she hopped into the bath and showered quickly. Sakura couldn't seem to stop singing and dancing. She had a smile on her face that nothing could remove.

After showering, Sakura padded to her bedroom and put on her clothes which consisted of a pair of blue sweat pants and a cream colored tank top. She quickly combed her hair and ran downstairs where her mother was seated at the diner table. "Morning Mom," she said gleefully as she kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

"Morning sweetheart," her mother said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Great mom," she said happily. "Really, really great!"

"Today's the big day," she said. "Are you ready? Nervous?"

"Nervous," she asked with a smile. "Why would I be nervous! I'm marrying the man I love! I've been waiting for this for nearly three years! I can't tell you how happy I am."

Sakura's mother laughed. "I gotta admit this was a surpise!"

"How so?" she asked.

"Are you kidding!" she replied. "When you were a kid you would come home and do two things, rave on and on about that Uchiha Sasuke and complain about Uzumaki Naruto."

_~~~~~~Konoha – Haruno Residence – Twelve Years Ago~~~~~~_

_Sakura opened the front door and slammed it behind her as she stormed into the house. "Argh," she yelled in anger._

"_What's going on," her father said as he walked into living room. Seeing his twelve year old daughter, he stared slack jawed. "What in the world happened to you?"_

_Hearing the commotion, Sakura's mother walked into the room and gasped. "Oh my," she said as she looked at her daughter who was covered head to toe in drying mud. "Sakura, what happened to you?"_

"_What happened," Sakura asked. "I'll tell you what happened! An idiot by the name of Naruto happened!"_

"_Ah, him again," her father said as he fought to stifle a laugh. "He's responsible for this? How?"_

_Sakura's mom grabbed several paper towels began to wipe the mud from her face. "I was on my way home when I saw Sasuke-kun standing under a tree, sheltering from the rain," Sakura said. "I thought it would be great if I offered to let him walk under my umbrella. At first he said no. That he'd rather wait for the rain to stop. But I was persistent mom. Just like you said a girl sometimes needs to be. He finally agreed and took the umbrella from me to hold. That's when that idiot Naruto jumped down from the tree and plashed a big wave of mud at us."_

" _What," her mom asked. "So was Sasuke dirty as well?"_

"_No," Sakura. "Sasuke-kun is so awesome. He was fast enough to use the umbrella to shield himself. I wasn't so lucky."_

_Sakura's father couldn't hold himself together any longer. He burst out laughing, almost coming to tears. "It's not funny dad," Sakura yelled. _

"_Honey," Sakura's mom said. "Maybe it was an accident."_

"_It wasn't," Sakura protested. "I mean he claimed that he didn't know I was there and only wanted to splash Sasuke-kun! But I know he was lying! That idiot is always bothering me, especially when I'm about to spend time with Sasuke-kun! He's so annoying!"_

"_Honey, what did you do," her mother asked._

"_What else," Sakura replied. "I beat the little twerp to within an inch of his life. That'll teach him to be more mindful and to stop pulling pranks!"_

_Sakura's mother smiled as she led her daughter towards the bathroom. "Honey, I wish you wouldn't react that way towards him," she said. "It must not be easy living alone like he does. I think he pulls pranks to get attention."_

"_There's better ways to get attention than to just annoy everyone mom," Sakura yelled._

_As they got to the bathroom Sakura's mother turned on the water for the shower. "True," she said. "But have you ever stopped to consider why this one boy seems so interested in bothering you so much especially when you're with Sasuke?"_

"_What possible reason could he have," she asked. "Other than just wanting to be an annoying pain in my neck!"_

_Sakura's mother sighed and looked down at her daughter. "One day, when you start to really understand boys, I think you'll find the answer to that," she said with a smile._

_~~~~~~Now~~~~~~_

Sakura's mother laughed as she recalled her memories of that day. Seeming somewhat embarrassed Sakura took a bite of her food and then said, "Yeah. Ok, so maybe I may have overreacted back then. But I'd like to think I helped make him a stronger man for it." Sakura smiled and winked at her mother and the two women smiled at each other.

For a while to two women ate in silence. Sakura's mother would often look up at her daughter. She could remember when her daughter sat in that seat as a child, barely big enough to reach her plate. Her face, covered in the remnants of her meal. And now here she was. An adult. Not only had she become a highly respected Jonin, but she was the Assistant Dean of Medicine at the newly formed Medical College in Konoha.

Championed by her former master Tsunade, it was the first of its kind in the known world. It was created to help advance medical science, technology and practice. It was also established that all Konoha Academy students were required to learn the basics of medical practice. Those who showed promise were then trained later on in advanced techniques. Within two short years the number of medical ninja had increased dramatically in Konoha and many lives were being saved.

Not to mention that hundreds of people from all around the world began to flock to Konoha in hopes of studying at the school. The economy was booming from the added influx of people. And none of this would have happened if not for Sakura's help. So now here she was. Her daughter. A hero of Konoha. A highly respected Jonin. And soon to be wife of the Seventh Hokage. What more could a mother ask for?

Sakura looked up and saw her mother staring at her with tears in her eyes. "Mom," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," her mother said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then touched Sakura's cheek and said, "I'm just thinking about how proud I am of you. And how proud I know your father would have been."

Sakura smiled and touched her mothers' hand. "Thank you mom," she said.

Sakura's mother then let go and shook her head as if to rid herself of her own tears. "Anyway," she said. "Never mind me. Your wedding starts at two! I'm sure you have so much to do!"

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Sakura's mother got up and walked over to the door and opened it to find Ino, Temari, Hinata and TenTen waiting. "Good Morning Sakiko-sama," Ino said with a smile. "We're here to fetch your daughter."

"Of course," Sakiko said. "Come in girls."

The girls came in and quickly made their way to the dining room where they saw Sakura eating. "Sakura, what the hell do you think your doing?" Temari yelled.

Sakura looked at her food and then back at the girls with a confused expression and said, "Eating?"

"You don't have time to eat calmly Sakura," TenTen yelled. "Have you any idea how much work we have to do!"

"Well can't it wait till I'm finished," Sakura asked.

"No way," Ino yelled. "As your Maid of Honor, it's my duty to ensure this day goes off smoothly. Grab her girls!" Hinata and TenTen grabbed Sakura by both her arms and Temari grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up and away from the table.

"Hey," Sakura yelled. "What the hell are you guys doing! Is this really necessary! Can't I at least finish my meal?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan but you leave us no choice," Hinata said with a smile. "We have a schedule to keep."

"Well can't I at least put on some proper clothes?" Sakura yelled as they carried her to the door. "Or at least some shoes!"

"Sorry, no time!" TenTen yelled. "Besides, we have something for you to wear already! A wedding gown!"

"I have some slippers for you to wear in the meantime," Ino yelled as she held up the slippers. "And you can wear one of my shirts for now!" Once Sakura was carried out, Ino turned to her mother and bowed. "Sorry for the intrusion," she said.

"Not at all," Sakiko said. "I'm just glad you are all helping her with all of the details."

"Of course," Ino said with a smile. "We'll see you there!"

Ino quickly caught up to the other girls. They had let Sakura down and gave her the shirt and slippers. As Sakura put Ino's shirt on she was a little uncomfortable with how revealing it was. It showed most of her stomach and her back. "Um, Ino are you sure you want me to wear this," she asked.

"It's alright Sakura. Besides, it's not like I can wear it now," Ino said as she rubbed her stomach as they all walked.

The girls smiled at Ino as they looked at the noticeable bump. "It's really coming along Ino," Sakura said. "Have you and Neji come up with a name yet?"

Ino shook her head. "Neji and I are still going over names," she said. "We really can't come to an agreement at all. He's so damned stubborn."

TenTen laughed. "What did you expect when you married a Hyuga," she said. "They're not known for being agreeable and Neji is a proud man."

"You just need to put your foot down," Temari said. "Yell enough and he'll back down. Deep down men hate to argue. Tell them to fight and they have no problem doing that. But the moment their faced with a prolonged argument where they can't use their fists and they'll quit rather than keep it up."

"Oh really," Ino asked with a devious smile. "Is that the tactics you used to chase Shikamaru away?"

A vein popped up on Temari's forehead as she yelled, "I didn't dun him off! That lazy ass was just too spineless to make a commitment!"

"Alright, alright," Ino said as she waved her off.

"You know Temari-chan, Shikamaru-kun is here for the wedding," Hinata said. "Are you gonna see him?"

"Pft," Temari said defiantly as she folded her arms. "Why would I want to waste my time looking for that loser? Besides, I brought my own date?"

"You did?" Sakura asked. "Who?"

"HidekiTakamori," Temari said. "He's a Jonin from my village."

"Oh! I know him!" Sakura said. "He's the tall guy with brown curly hair right? He's pretty hot."

"He's been asking me out for years," Temari said dismissively. "I finally said, why not."

"A guy like that could make Shikamaru pretty jealous," TenTen said.

"Whatever," Temari responded. "Like I said, I don't care what that guy thinks."

As everyone continued to walk, Hinata looked at the smile on Sakura's face, the contented look she had and asked, "Sakura-chan you seem pretty calm considering you're getting married today. Aren't you nervous?"

"Why does everyone think I should be nervous," Sakura asked.

"Well you are getting married," TenTen said. "Your entire life is about to change forever!"

"I mean Neji looked like he was going to pee himself standing up there at the alter," Ino said causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I'm not nervous," Sakura said. "Why should I be? This is all I've wanted for the last couple years. What about you Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and asked, "What about me?"

"Oh don't act dumb," Sakura teased. "Everyone here can see how much time you and Sai spend together. You may try to hide it but it's pretty obvious what's going on. So, when is he going to pop the question?"

"I…ah…well," Hinata said. "We'd prefer to keep things secret for now."

"Is this because of Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Well…" Hinata said. "Ever since my dad died Neji feels like he has to look out for me. Including with guys. He's just a little…over protective."

"Try insane," Ino said. "He drives away every guy who is interested in you. He keeps saying none of them are worthy of his cousin. It's like the guy has to be emperor or something. I've tried to talk to him but he's just not listening."

"It's ok Ino-chan," Hinata said. "Besides, we're really not in any rush to get married. Between my duties as head of the clan and his duties as Captain of the ANBU, we really don't have the time."

"Pft," Tenten said. "That sounds like a lame excuse to me. There's no such thing as the perfect time Hinata. If you two love each other then you should just do it. Trust me…time is short."

Everyone grew silent as the gravity of Tenten's words hung in the air. Hinata looked at Tenten and despite Tenten's best efforts to smile; Hinata could see the pain in her eyes. Even after all this time, the pain of Lee's death hadn't lessened. There were times they would find TenTen sitting alone near the grounds where she and Lee trained. She would simply sit silently listening to the breeze as though it were Lee himself whispering to her. Grief had laid claim to Tenten's heart and refused to loosen its vice-like grip. Hinata would give anything to help her friend but she knew the futility of it. Nothing could really ever replace the death of a loved one. It was a lesson she'd learned with the death of her father.

"Anyway," Ino said in an effort to lighten the mood. "Where is the groom to be? I haven't seen your future hubby around Sakura."

"Well, you know the boys took him out to celebrate last night," Sakura said.

"Oh right," Tenten said. "They had their bachelor party the same night we had ours."

"Mhmm," Sakura said. "I'm sure they had fun. But Naruto isn't a big time party kinda guy and shockingly, he's become pretty responsible since he became Hokage. Knowing him, he went home early and is already back at work."

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

"_Are you sure you're ready," Naruto asked as he sat on the large bed. The room was lit by the light of a few candles giving the room the exact romantic feel he wanted. A fire was roaring in the fireplace on the other side of the room and there was rose petals strewn about the floor and bed. _

_Standing in the doorway across from him was the love of his life, Sakura. She had a warm smile on her face as she stood leaning on the door frame. She was wearing a thin, silk, black negligee that flowed down to just below her butt, tantalizingly showing just a bit of her matching black underwear. Naruto could see the feint hint of her nipples protruding through her clothes and he licked his lips in anticipation. "Yes," Sakura said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."_

"_Me too," Naruto said with a smile. Sakura floated over towards him. The light of the flames danced over her flawless skin as she got closer and closer. Naruto found himself transfixed by her beauty as she walked up to him. _

"_So you're really ready for this," Sakura said in sultry voice. Naruto was speechless as he nodded excitedly. Sakura spread her legs and climbed up onto Naruto's lap and grabbed both his hands and placed them on her butt. Naruto squeezed gently as he fought to control his excitement. "How does it feel," Sakura asked._

"_I-Incredible," Naruto said as he looked into her green eyes. _

"_You're about to feel even better," Sakura said as she leaned in towards his lips. _

"_Oh yeah baby," Naruto said. And to his surprise Sakura began to lick his face and his lips and his nose like a dog. "Okay," he said, unsure how to react as she continued to lick away. "This…in new I guess. Actually…this is pretty nasty." _

Naruto opened his eyes and yelled as he recoiled in horror as he came face to face with the hairy face of a goat that was licking his face. Startled, the goat leapt away and ran out of the room. Disoriented and his head pounding, Naruto looked around and saw a small Capuchin monkey sitting nearby. The monkey screeched and threw something at Naruto, striking him in the face. As Naruto wiped the substance away he realized it was the animals' feces.

"Ugh," Naruto said as he grabbed a nearby cloth and furiously wiped his face. He then threw the cloth back at the monkey and the screeching animal leapt up to the window sill and out onto a nearby tree.

Naruto rubbed his temples as he tried to fight through his increasing headache. _Damn_, he thought. _What the hell happened last night?_ Naruto looked around at the large hotel room. The place was in shambles. Furniture was strewn haphazardly about. There were empty cups and dirty plates and empty bottles of liquor everywhere.

Naruto groaned as he forced himself to his feet. He was suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue, dizziness and nausea. He took a moment to get his bearings and looked about. He saw Sai lying on the ground face down nearby in a puddle of what he hoped was sake.

Naruto began to stumble through the room, stepping over piles of trash. As he made his way through the room he passed by Choji who was sitting, fast asleep in a chair. He was snoring loudly and was shirtless. A half-naked woman was asleep, draped across Choji's stomach. Naruto laughed to himself as he continued on.

As Naruto continued walking he saw Neji passed out in a corner with a half empty bottle in his hand snoring. Shino was asleep on the bed. Gaara was laying on the table in the middle of the room with another half naked woman passed out under the table. As Naruto walked by the toilet he peered through the door and saw Kiba passed out next to the toilet bowl with the remnants of his own vomit dotted on his shirt.

As he continued to walk he stepped over Kankuro who was also passed out on the floor and snuggling up to another woman who was also asleep. Naruto finally made it to the couch where he collapsed next to an unconscious Shikamaru. "Huh, what," Shikamaru said as he was jarred awake. "Oh, hey Naruto," he said drunkenly. Shikamaru looked in his hand and saw he was still holding a bottle of sake. He took a sip and then looked at Naruto. "That was one hell of a bachelor party last night huh? T-Those ladies…they…they…were…fiiiiiiiine. And the sake was good bro…real good. Do I know how to throw a party or what!" Shikamaru took another drink before smiling, drunkenly at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yep," he said. "I…am…so glad…that you guys talked me into this. This was fun!"

"Yup," Shikamaru said. "Only the best for my friend."

Naruto laughed. "Shit my head is pounding," he said. "That new sake Choji gave us was incredible. I've never tasted anything so delicious that was so powerful."

Shikamaru laughed and said, "The man's a genius."

"We'll probably need to gather ourselves together soon," Naruto said. "What time is it anyway?"

Shikamaru sat up and looked about. There was an alarm clock sitting on a small coffee table next to the sofa. He stared at the time for a moment and then leaned in closer. His vision was still blurred and it was hard to make out the numbers. "Oh," he said before laughing. "Man, it's only eleven minutes passed three in the morning! We've got soooo much time!"

"Oh that's great," Naruto said before he closed his eyes. A moment passed before Naruto opened his eyes in confusion. "Did…did you say it was 3:11," he asked.

"Yup," Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky. "How's that possible," he asked. "The sun is up."

"Huh," Shikamaru said as he opened his eyes and looked out the window. "Well, so it is." Shikamaru looked at the clock again. "But it says it right here…zero…three…one…one."

"Huh," Naruto said as he leaned up and looked at the clock. Suddenly he burst out in laughter and said, "Man the clock is upside down."

Shikamaru looked at the clock and flipped it over. "Oh shit," he said and laughed. "It's 11:30. Oops!"

"Whew," Naruto said as he fell back into the couch and closed his eyes. "That was close. For a second I thought I'd missed my own wedding! Sakura would've castrated me!"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes. "You didn't miss it. It won't start for about two hours."

Seconds ticked by as the two men sat in silence when they both suddenly opened their eyes simultaneously and then looked each other as they both came to the same startling realization.

_~~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~~_

The quiet hotel was suddenly thrown into chaos with the sound of falling glass and pots and the screams of many people. Suddenly the front door violently swung open as Naruto sprinted out while trying to put on his shoe. Following close behind was Sai, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba.

Naruto could hear the hotel owner screaming about the commotion they caused and the damage done to the room. "My apologies," Shikamaru said as he bowed. "Here, please take this." He handed the man a fistful of money. "This should pay for most of the damage. Please send a bill to the Office of the Hokage if there are any other charges."

Shikamaru immediately sprinted to catch up. As he was running he saw Choji talking to one of the female dancers he'd hired for last night. "Move your ass Choji," he yelled.

"Alright," Choji yelled. He then turned back to the girl and smiled. "So look," he said. "Here's my address. Look me up when you get to Konoha. I would love to take you to dinner."

The girl smiled and said, "You bet. I'll be there in a few days."

"Choji," Shikamaru yelled. Choji smiled at the girl and quickly ran to catch up to the guys.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Naruto yelled as he and the others sprinted alongside him. "How in the hell could we over sleep like that! Sakura's going to kill me!"

"No," Sai said with a smile. "Sakura would kill you if you do something stupid or accidently call her ugly. But if you miss your wedding, she'll kill you, bring you back to life and then kill you again."

"Thanks for that mental image Sai," Naruto said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sai said with a smile.

"What are we going to do," Neji yelled. "This village is four hours away from Konoha. How are we going to get back in less than two?"

Naruto suddenly came to a halt surprising everyone. "I got it," he yelled. "I left one of my special kunai embedded in the back of my chair in my office. All I have to do is just teleport back to it!"

"Um, Naruto," Choji said sheepishly.

"Can you make a jump from that far," Shikamaru asked. "We're about twenty miles away! That should be out of range. Who knows what could happen to you if you fail."

"I don't think," Choji said.

"I know what will happen if I'm not there on time," Naruto said as he touched his neck nervously.

"Uh guys," Choji said.

"Alright," Gaara said. "You go ahead Naruto. The rest of us will run on ahead and get there as quickly as we can."

"That's not gonna work," Choji said.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Here we go!" Naruto began to concentrate and focus on the kunai he wanted to teleport to. But nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," Sai said.

"No shit," Naruto yelled.

"What's going on," Shino asked. "Is it because you're too far out of your range?"

"It's because," Choji said.

"No," Naruto said as he looked at his body. "Even if I were out of range I'd feel my body vibrate or flicker. But I got nothing."

"That's because you have no chakra," Choji yelled. Finally everyone turned to look at him.

"What was that," Naruto asked.

"You have no chakra," Choji repeated. "Well…to be more accurate…you don't have access to it. None of us do."

"How is that even possible," Shikamaru asked.

"Remember that new sake my father made that we tried last night," Choji asked. "Well, the reason it was so good and why it got us so wasted was because it directly stimulates and inhibits certain parts of the brain. I really don't get the science of it but my dad told me that one of the side affects is the temporary inability for our brains to send signals to our chakra network."

"Temporary," Naruto said in disbelief. "How…temporary?"

"About twelve hours," Choji said.

"Oh," Naruto said as he looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said as he seemed lost in thought. Suddenly Naruto leapt at Choji and began to choke him. "You gave us a drink that took away our chakra! Are you nuts!" Everyone lunged at Naruto trying to pull him off of Choji.

"Ack, ahh," Choji yelled as Naruto choked him. Finally everyone dragged Naruto off of Choji. Choji stood up and rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry! I thought, since this was a special occasion we could use this stuff! How was I supposed to know this would happen!"

"This can't be possible," Shikamaru said as he tried to use his techniques to no avail. Gaara tried to summon his sand out of his gourd but nothing happened.

"Shit," Kiba said. "We're screwed now! How are we going to get there in time!"

"We run," Naruto said. "Faster than we've ever run before. We get there in time. No excuses! Then I will get married!" Naruto then looked at Choji and said, "And when that's over with I'm going to kick your ass!" Everyone then ran off as fast as they could.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Sakura sat back in the high chair as the woman attended to her hair while another woman finished up her manicure. The first stop they had made was to the beauty salon where all the girls were seated and being attended to.

Ino was in the chair next to her and began to giggle. "What's so funny Ino," Sakura asked.

"I was just remembering how nervous and awkward Neji was when I told him I was pregnant. He was laughing and crying. He ran around the house like he didn't know what to do with himself and he ended up tripping over the coffee table and twisting his ankle."

The girls all laughed. "Man I wish I could have seen that," Tenten yelled. "Neji is usually so calm and collected. To see him act so awkward would have been priceless!"

"Guys can't help but act stupid in those moments," Temari said. "They try to act manly but deep down they're all just big kids."

"You really shouldn't laugh at Neji so much Sakura," Ino said playfully. "You're about to get married to the most awkward guy in the village."

"No way," Sakura said. "Naruto's come a long way!"

"Pft," Ino said dissmisively. "I remember your first date with him. He was a mess!"

"W-What," Sakura said. "You were there!"

"Of course," Ino yelled. "Do you really think I could just sit around as my best friend goes on her first date and NOT spy on you? Wow, sometimes it's like you don't know me at all!"

_~~~~~~Konoha – Almost Three Years Ago~~~~~~_

_It had been three weeks since the end of the war and since Naruto had been declared Hokage. Since that day Naruto had been swept away. His presence was needed at every possible meeting for every possible reason. Decisions needed to be made about the future of Konoha, what to do about Root, settling trade regulations between the Allied Nations, overseeing the rebuilding and securing of Kirigakure and Amegakure and monitoring the situation in Iwagakure. _

_Naruto's work was non-stop and it wasn't much better for Sakura. Many people were still injured after the war and Sakura had been put in place to over see their recovery. So for the last few weeks the two could only afford quick little moments together. Ten minutes here, fifteen there. It was little but very meaningful._

_It wasn't until a few hours ago as Sakura was in a conference room when things changed. She had just finished her third debriefing of the day with the other medics. She sat back in her chair and took a deep breath as she enjoyed the brief moment of rest when she heard a small sound coming from a nearby window. It sounded like pebbles was hitting it. _

_She walked to the window and looked out and was surprised to see someone outside motioning for her to come to him. Sakura was about to walk away when she took a closer look. Wait, she thought. Is that...Naruto? _

_Sakura smiled and jumped out and the two ran into each others arms. Sakura then looked at him and realized he was wearing a fake handlebar mustache and a thick, fake beard. He was also wearing a worn pair of dark green pants and a black t-shirt. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked._

"_I snuck out," Naruto said proudly._

_Sakura tugged on the beard and asked, "And why are you wearing this ridiculous get up?"_

_Naruto smiled and said, "How else am I going to get around without being recognized? Anyway, I want to go to Ichiraku's for a bite to eat. Come with me."_

"_Are you asking me out on our first date," Sakura asked with a coy smile._

"_A date," Naruto asked. "Yes. Let's go on our first date."_

_Sakura looked back at the hospital. She really wanted nothing more than to go with him but she was sorely needed at the hospital. She could hear one of the medics calling her name as he looked for her. It was now or never. Sakura took off her white lab coat and smiled. "Let's get out of here!"_

_Ino was walking down the street as she saw Sakura and the strange looking man sneaking in the shadows. Hmm, she wondered. Who the hell is that with Sakura? They look suspicious. Wait a minute. That…that guy looks like Naruto!_

_Ino took a closer look. That is Naruto, she thought. Why is he dressed so stupid? Ino followed them to Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant. Why am I not surprised, she thought as she hid herself behind a bush. Naruto and Sakura quickly got themselves a booth in the darkened area in the back and ordered their food. _

_As the two waited for their food, an awkward silence fell between them. A date, Naruto thought. This is it! This is an actual date with Sakura-chan! I didn't even consider this to be a date! Why did I bring Sakura-chan to Ichiraku's! This isn't a great place for a first date! What was I thinking! Stupid! Stupid! And look at how I'm dressed! I should have bathed before coming here! Stupid! Stupid! Naruto then realized Sakura was looking at him. Shit Naruto! He thought to himself. Say something! Don't just sit here like an idiot!_

"_Naruto are you ok," Sakura asked._

"_Uh…I…Um…yeah," he said. "W-Why do you ask?"_

"_Because you're sweating a lot and you're shaking a bit," she said as she reached out and touched his hand. "And you're hand is clammy!" Concerned, Sakura got to her feet. "Oh my God, Naruto are you alright!"_

"_No really Sakura," Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. Unfortunately he moved so quick he bumped their table and Sakura's glass of water knocked over and splashed all over her. _

"_Aaaah!" Sakura yelled._

"_Shit," Naruto said as he quickly grabbed a towel and tried to dry her. "I am so sorry!"_

"_Naruto!" Sakura screamed in horror as Naruto tried to dry her. His hand was accidentally rubbing her breasts. _

_Realizing what he was doing Naruto recoiled in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" he yelled as he jumped back. Not seeing the waiter coming with their food. He bumped into the waiter and the two bowls of piping hot ramen splashed back onto the waiter as the two men tumbled to the ground. _

_Ino slapped her forehead. "Smooth move Naruto," she whispered to herself. _

_Hearing the ruckus, other people in the restaurant and passers-by began to gather. Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. One man looked at the two on the ground and then said, "Hey, I know you!"_

"_No you don't," Naruto said as he got to his feet not realizing that his fake beard had fallen off completely and his mustache was hanging off his lip from one side. He then helped the waiter up. "I am so sorry," he said to him. "Ok folks, nothing to see here!"_

"_I do know you," the man said. "You're Namikaze Naruto. The Hokage!"_

"_Yeah, that is him," Another person said._

_Naruto suddenly realized what happened and tried to put his mustache in place only for it to finally fall off completely. "Shit," he whispered to himself._

"_Hokage-san," one young woman said gleefully._

"_Can I have your autograph," one person said._

"_Me too," a girl said._

"_One for my son," someone called out. _

"_Ok," Naruto said he tried to wave people off. "Settle down everyone! One at a time please!"_

_Before Naruto knew it, he was surrounded by a growing number of people all clamoring for his attention. "Sakura," he yelled as he tried to force his way back to her. He could see Sakura trying to get to him but the crowd was growing. "Sakura!" Naruto gently pushed his way through the people and grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her close to him. And using his free hand he made several hand signs and the two disappeared in a in a gust of wind._

_Ino emerged from behind the bushes as she looked at the confused crowd. Hmm, she thought. Now where did those two get off to?_

_~~~~~~Konoha – Now~~~~~~_

"Where did you guys go," Ino asked as she sat in the salon chair.

"Yeah Sakura-chan," Hinata asked. "Where did you guys go?"

Sakura smiled but remained quiet. "C'mon, don't try being shy now," Tenten said. "What happened after you guys disappeared?"

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Ok, I'll tell you. But you guys have to promise not to laugh!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok…well…"

_~~~~~~Konoha – Nearly Three Years ago~~~~~~_

_Sakura hugged on tight as Naruto slowly descended to the grassy earth below. "Wow," she said. "What just happened?"_

"_Sorry about that," he responded. "Things were getting a bit nuts. So I used my jutsu to get us out of there. I hope you don't mind."_

"_N-No, of course not," Sakura said as she let go of Naruto. "It's just. I'm not used to your speed yet Naruto. And we were so high up. It…was a bit scary that's all."_

"_I'm sorry," Naruto said._

"_It's all right," she responded. Sakura looked around. They were in a small valley she wasn't familiar with. "Where are we?"_

_Naruto walked passed her and said, "We're in a little spot no one knows about. We're about half a mile west of the village."_

_Sakura walked to catch up to Naruto. "We left Konoha," she asked._

"_Yeah," he said. "I hope you don't mind. It's just hard to find a private spot in the village."_

"_No this is…fine," Sakura said with a smile. "This will be just fine."_

"_Look," Naruto said. "About all of that back there…"_

"_Yeah what was all that about," Sakura asked._

"_I wasn't sick," Naruto answered. "I guess the truth is…I was feeling a bit nervous. I mean…I hadn't realized this was going to be our first date. If I hadn't been so dense I would have done something special."_

_Sakura reached out and held Naruto's hand and said, "Naruto you don't have to be nervous and you don't have to do anything special. Being with you is enough for me."_

_Naruto smiled as they continued to walk. The sun was beginning to set and they could here the sound of crickets in the distance. "Thank you Sakura," he said. _

"_What for," she asked._

"_Being so understanding," he said. "Between all the time I have to spend working, the mobs of people and me acting like an idiot…"_

_Sakura sighed. "First of all I'm used to you acting like an idiot," she said with a smile. "And secondly don't worry about that other stuff. I guess it all goes hand in hand when you decide to be the girlfriend of the Hokage."_

_Naruto's hand slipped out of Sakura's and he stood perfectly still. Sakura stopped walking and looked back at him. "What's wrong now," she asked._

"_Nothing," he said. Slowly a smile crept to his face. "It's just…you called yourself my girlfriend."_

"_Oh," Sakura said as she blushed and played with her hair nervously. "I-I'm sorry. D-Did I assume too much. I just thought that we'd decided to be together. B-But when you think about it neither one of us had officially asked. But I guess…"_

_Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura and pulled her to him and kissed her. A moment passed before he let her go and said, "I've been waiting all my life for you to say those words. It was the first time you ever did."_

_Sakura smiled as Naruto held her hand and led her through the valley until they reached a small pond. By then the sun had almost completely set and there were dozens upon dozens of fireflies flying about. It seemed as though the stars themselves had descended to eliminate this private little world just for them. "Wow," Sakura said. "Naruto, how did you find this place?"_

"_Well," he said. "To be honest I found it by accident when I was a kid. I think I was maybe six or seven years old at the time. I was being chased out of the village by a couple of older kids. They were…throwing rocks at me." Sakura looked at Naruto. She could see the sad expression on his face as he recalled the memory. She instantly regretted ever asking the question._

_Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and walked to the edge of the pond. It was about a five foot drop from the edge into the water. Looking into the water he continued. "I remember that I ran for so long my feet bled. I cried the entire time. And I wondered why me. Why did so many people hate me? I didn't know why. I guess I was so lost in thought that I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped on a stone and fell down that hill." Naruto pointed towards a small muddy hill that was covered in thorny bushes and brambles. _

"_This valley is really small and surrounded by a circle of thick bushes," Naruto said. "I quickly realized that no one knew about this place. So this became my place. I would come here from time to time. You know, whenever I needed some space."_

_Naruto and Sakura were silent for a long time. "I'm sorry," Sakura said. _

_Naruto turned to look at her. "If I wasn't such a stupid kid," she said as she walked up. "If I wasn't so…caught up in my own stupid life…I could have seen your pain. I could have done something."_

_Naruto laughed. "You don't need to apologize. That life made me who I am."_

_Sakura stepped in front of Naruto, between him and the edge and touched his face as she looked up at him. "That doesn't change the fact that you deserved better than what you got. But I'll make up for it. For the rest of my life I'll make up for it."_

_Sakura then leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Naruto. Just as the two were about to kiss, Sakura slipped and screamed as she slid out of Naruto's grasp and down into the pond below. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled._

_Sakura crashed into the water and disappeared momentarily before swimming to the surface where she came nose to nose with a large frog sitting on a lily pad. The frog croaked and Sakura yelled as she was startled by it. The frog then quickly jumped away. _

_Naruto stared at Sakura and slowly he began to smile, then he began to giggle. And despite himself, he broke out into raucous laughter as he pointed at her. Wet and annoyed Sakura gritted her teeth as the sound of Naruto's laughter echoed all around her. A throbbing vein appeared on her forehead as she clenched her fist. Sakura then swam up to the wall just below Naruto's feet, reared back and punched the ground. "Shannaro!" She screamed as she punched the ground. "Oh," Naruto said as the ground beneath him cracked and then shattered causing him to tumble into the ice cold water below. _

"_You still find that funny!" she yelled. "What do you think of that Mr. Hokage!"_

_Naruto swam to the surface with the brightest smile on his face and swam over to her and held her in his arms. "I think, that I'd expect nothing less, from the girlfriend of the Seventh Hokage," he said. Sakura smiled and hugged him and then the two kissed._

_~~~~~~Konoha – Now~~~~~~_

Ino and the others sat in rapt attention as Sakura finished retelling her story. Even the beauticians had all stopped and listened with their mouths open. "Wow," said the woman giving Sakura a pedicure.

"That sounded so sweet," Hinata said.

"I'll say," another beautician said. "My husbands' idea of romance is complementing me on dinner." All the women laughed.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I guess Naruto has really grown up. He's responsible; he's romantic and best of all he doesn't get all hyper like he used too. He's always in control!"

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"I'm freaking out!" Naruto yelled as he paced back and forth frantically. All of the guys were sitting around gasping for air. "I mean what am I going to do! I'm dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! I'm dead, do you all understand! Sakura is going to kill me!"

"Calm…down," Shikamaru said as he gasped for air. "We can still make it in time."

"Who are you kidding Shikamaru?" Neji said. "We've been running for only a half hour and we all look dead on our feet. Between the hangovers we all are suffering from and the effects of Choji's drink we've got practically no stamina. We'll never make it like this. Choji, how much longer do you suppose before the affects of your drink wears off?"

Choji shrugged and said, "Maybe another hour."

"Did you hear that Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he shook Shikamaru. "We'll never make it in time! Today's supposed to be my wedding day and instead it's gonna be my funeral!"

"Well, at least you have a tuxedo," Sai said with a smile. "So either way you'll be dressed for the occasion."

Everyone stared blankly at Sai. "Now is not the time for bad jokes!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sai said. "I read that making a joke at times like this often helps to relieve the tension."

"How's about I relieve my foot into your ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright Naruto, calm down," Shikamaru said. "We just need to think things through."

"Relax!" Naruto screamed. "I can't relax! How can I relax when I'm a dead man! Help! Someone help us!"

"Stop you're crying," Shino yelled as he suddenly got to his feet and slapped Naruto across the face sending him tumbling down. Everyone looked at Shino with shock. "What?" Shino asked. "Don't act like you all weren't thinking about it."

Naruto rubbed his reddened check as he got to his feet. "Ok," Naruto said. "Thanks for that. I'm good."

"Alright so we need to find a way to get back quicker," Gaara said. "This won't work at our current pace."

"I think I may have an idea," Kankuro said as he staring through some tall grass. "Guys come over and look at this."

Everyone got to their feet and looked through the grass. On the other side was a large farm with a large sign that said: "Takahashi Horse Ranch." Shikamaru smiled and said, 'I think we found our transportation."

They all ran out through the grass and down the small hill to the farm below. "Hello!" Naruto yelled. "Is anyone home!" There was no sound and everything remained deathly quiet. "Spread out and look around guys! See if anyone is here!"

Everyone spread out and began to search, calling out every so often. "Hey guys!" Choji yelled. "Look at this!" Choji was standing on the front steps looking at a paper stuck to the front door. It read:

Ranch Closed

Off to Konoha to see the wedding

Will return in two days

"Shit!" Kiba yelled. "So much for that idea!"

"Maybe not!" Neji yelled as he came up towards them. "I found two horses in the barn over there."

They all ran to the barn and saw the horses. "Ok," Naruto said. "We've got two horses. But there are nine of us."

Shikamaru looked around and saw a worn down looking carriage sitting in the corner of the barn. "That won't be a problem guys," he said with a smile.

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

Sakura stood in the full length mirror as she stared at herself in her wedding gown. She wore a long, form fitting, pure white gown. It had spaghetti straps and long flowing train. Her hair was pinned and wrapped into a bun and she wore long diamond ear rings and a white pearl necklace.

Sakura took a deep breath. She could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute. She looked around the elegantly furnished room. The furniture was new and made of the finest Mahogany found in the Land of Waves and painted a rich cherry color. It was a gift from her old friend Inari, the world famous engineer. There were two large chests as well as a large vanity mirror and a king size, four post bed. The bed was made up with cream colored silk sheets and a thick blanket. Those were gifts of the Raikage. There were several exotic plants and flowers intricately placed around the room. Those wedding gifts were from Gaara.

Sakura looked around the rich looking room, unsure of what to think of the place. Part of her was amazed at the overall beauty and majesty. It was far more than she was used to. But then part of her felt apprehension. After today her life would never again be the same. She would be the wife of the Hokage. Much would be expected of her from the people of Konoha and the Land of Fire. Was she really prepared for this? For the pressure and expectations of the status she would have?

She looked at the furniture. This was her furniture. This was her bed. Her mirror. Her oriental carpeting. This is her bedroom. Her own…and Naruto's. _Naruto_, she thought. If only he were here now. He would know just what to say to calm her nerves. Sakura smiled. What was she thinking? Naruto was probably sitting in a room a nervous wreck.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto asked nervously as Shikamaru and Kiba finished attaching the straps from the old carriage to the horses.

"Of course!" Shikamaru said. "I learned how to do this last year as a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. It's easier than it looks really." Shikamaru pulled the last strap tight and stepped back to observe his work. "There we go."

Neji walked up and tugged on one of the straps. "This seems poorly tied," he said as he tugged once more. "And this carriage looks on the verge of collapse. Are you sure this will hold so many of us?"

"Please Neji," Shikamaru said confidently. "I'm an expert at this. A genius if you will."

Suddenly one of the straps snapped and one of the doors fell off of the carriage. Everyone looked at Shikamaru dubiously. "More or less," Shikamaru said with a nervous smile. "Look I know this isn't optimal but this is our only shot. Now get in! I'll drive!"

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Sakura took a deep breath. She could feel the coldness in her hands. She looked down at them and they were shaking. She got to her feet and walked around the room. _Their bedroom_, she thought. This would be their private place. Where she and Naruto could be alone.

She then heard the loud murmuring coming from outside. It was the sound of a large crowd. Sakura walked over to the glass double doors that led to the balcony. As she opened the doors she was assaulted by the overwhelming sounds of the village. Sakura gasped when she looked out at the city.

Looking down she could see thousands of people as the made their way into the village. From what she could tell, every street was filled to capacity with very little room to walk.

"Oh," Sakura said in disbelief. Tsunade had told her that everyone had come from all across the world to witness this marriage. Sakura thought Tsunade was simply over reacting. But as she looked at the sight before her; as she looked upon the wave after wave of people Sakura suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. Suddenly this felt less like a wedding and more a performance for the masses.

Now more than ever, Sakura longed for Naruto. She longed for his ability to reassure her with simply a smile. She longed for this day to be what she wanted. Which was a day to simply celebrate them. A day that was just about them. And only for them. Much like that day nearly a year ago when Naruto finally proposed.

_~~~~~~Konoha – One Year Earlier~~~~~~_

_Sakura stepped out of the hospital into the cool evening air. She took a deep breath as she stretched. It had been another long, exhausting day as she continued to oversee establishing the Medical College. It was on days like this she thought back to when it was agreed upon that this Medical College would be built. She had assumed that Lady Tsunade would oversee things as headmaster. Shocked couldn't describe Sakura's reaction when Tsunade declined and suggested Sakura for the position. _

"_I'm too young for such a position!" Sakura yelled. "I don't have the experience!" Sakura could remember all the words of protest. Tsunade's reaction was simple, yet devastatingly effective. Tsunade merely smiled and looked at Sakura and said, "You're ready. If not you, then there is no one."_

_That was all it took. Sakura accepted the position and thanked Tsunade for blessing her with the opportunity. Tsunade laughed and shook her head. "She thinks that I've blessed her," Tsunade said laughingly. _

_Sakura stood now after another long day realizing just what level of responsibility and work Tsunade had given her that day. Damn that crafty old woman, Sakura thought to herself. I'm working my ass off while she spends her days tending her garden and drinking sake. _

_Sakura yawned and looked around. The evening was waning and streets were quickly emptying as shopkeepers were busy putting away their wares and doing their final cleaning before closing shop. Sakura could envision a nice warm bath followed by a long sleep in her bed but that would have to wait. Naruto had sent a messenger bird to her earlier that morning asking to meet up with her after work. So Sakura began walking towards the Hokage Mansion._

_Several minutes passed by as she walked. She was coming up to the corner where she would have to turn when she heard two very familiar voices coming from around the corner. "What did you think of that Naruto-niisan?"_

"_That was pretty incredible Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled. "You've really refined that Jutsu!" Sakura snuck up and peeped around the corner. And there was Naruto and Konohamaru talking. Sakura smiled. Despite all of the good fortune that had come Naruto's way and all the work and lack of time that came with being Hokage, Naruto still never forgot where he came from. He still had time to help tutor is favorite pupil. _

"_But still that Jutsu lacks power!" Naruto yelled. "Let me show you this new Jutsu I've been working on!"_

_Sakura leaned forward in anticipation. A new Jutsu, she thought. He didn't tell me he was working on something new!_

"_I call it the Tornado Harem Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. "It's the ultimate pervy Jutsu capable of leaving dozens of enemies in a sticky pile of their own nose blood and drool!"_

"_Naaarrrruuuutooooo!" Sakura screamed._

_Both Naruto and Konohamaru turned and Naruto smiled and said, "Oh! Hey there Sakura! I was just coming to see you when I stopped…to help…Konohamaru…with a new…jutsu?" Naruto's jaw dropped and he began to tremble in fear as he saw Sakura sprinting towards him at top speed. He could see flames blazing from her eyes and that tell tale vein popping out of her forehead. "Ah!" He screamed as she closed in on him._

_Konohamaru stood in shock as Sakura ran past him so fast all that he saw was a tail of smoke as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and held him suspended in the air. "What is wrong with you!" She yelled. "I thought you'd grown up! I thought you weren't doing such childish perverted things! What would people think if they saw their Hokage acting so perverted!" "You know, you're right Sakura," Naruto said with a little smile. "Konoha can't have a Hokage that's perverted. But I can't deny my perverted nature! I have to let my lecherous side free!"_

_Sakura was shocked. "N-Naruto," she said. "What are you saying?" Naruto's smile widened as he looked down at her and suddenly he vanished in a puff of white smoke. Sakura looked around. "A Shadow Clone?"_

_Suddenly she heard Naruto's voice above her. "I'm saying that I quit as Hokage!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked up and saw him standing with his arms folded on a nearby rooftop. "I plan to leave Konoha and become a wanderer! Spreading my lecherous and perverted beliefs around the ninja world! I'll be known the world over as the Lecher Sennin!"_

_Sakura could feel her head throbbing. She was trapped in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "WHAT!" She screamed as she clenched her fist. Sakura crouched down and suddenly leapt up onto the roof and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Naruto, I don't know what's this all about, but you need to stop this nonsense!" Again Naruto smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke. "What!" Sakura said. _

_A few roof tops away Sakura heard Naruto laughing. She turned andwas amazed to see him smacking his butt at her. "You'll never catch me!" he yelled._

_Sakura gritted her teeth as she leapt over to Naruto and punched him only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke again. Once more, Naruto could be seen several roof tops away. And so it went as Sakura chased down clone after clone, destroying them one by one over the rooftops of Konoha until she followed the clones out of the village and into the woods. _

_The sun had finally set as Sakura destroyed another clone in the trees and then dropped to the ground below. "What the," she said as she looked around and quickly realized where she was. This is that hidden valley Naruto took me to, she thought. _

_It was then she heard Naruto's voice. "Sakura," he said. Sakura turned and saw Naruto standing on the water in the middle of the lake._

"_There you are," she yelled as she leapt down onto the water and ran towards him. But as she got closer she came to a stop a few feet away from him and stared at him. "Wait," she said as she looked him over. "What are you wearing?" Naruto stood wearing a black suit and tie and his hair was neatly combed back. _

_Out of the shadows, Sakura suddenly saw hundreds of similarly dressed clones; each one holding a lit candle. Some stood surrounding the lake on the bank while others stood on tree branches. Sakura turned back to Naruto with a shocked look on her face. "N-Naruto, what's going on?" She asked. _

"_I'm sorry for getting you so upset Sakura." Naruto said. "But it was the only way I could think of to get you out here without giving anything away."_

"_Naruto…," Sakura said. But Naruto raised his hand to cut her off._

"_Please let me just do this while I still have the courage," Naruto said. Sakura could see how nervous he was despite how hard he was trying to remain calm. "I've been working on this new technique in secret for a while now." He said. "But it's not something I've mastered just yet."_

"_You learned a new technique?" Sakura asked._

"_Not just a new technique," Naruto answered "But I've learned a new Nature Transformation Technique!" Naruto quickly created several hand seals and began to concentrate. A moment later he opened his eyes and said, "Water Release: Rising Vortex Technique!"_

_Slowly the water around them began to roll and pitch and finally the water around them began to rise forming a perfect cylinder surrounding them and rising about two feet above their heads. "Naruto," Sakura said. "When did you learn Water Release?"_

_But Naruto didn't answer. He was locked in concentration. Sakura quickly realized how far Naruto was from mastering this technique. It took all of his concentration just to do this much. "Ok," Naruto said as he made several more hand seals. "Wind Release: Gentle Heavenly Gail." Suddenly the winds surrounding them picked up and swept the water up in a swirling torrent, Sakura was amazed by the sight. The water spun around them with the light from all the candles were reflecting off each drop of water. It seemed as though she was surrounded by spinning diamonds. _

_Sakura was amazed by the sight. "Wow," she said as she turned back to Naruto. When she saw him on one knee she gasped. _

_Naruto looked even more nervous and was sweating despite the cool temperature. "Sakura," he said. "For so many years I've dreamed of being with you. Of having you by my side. And to be honest, I never thought it would actually happen. But when it did…I…never thought I could be so happy. But I was wrong. Because the last few years have been the happiest in my life. Back then I bought you here so that you could see this place that became my private hideaway. But now, I want this to be ours and ours alone."_

_Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. His fingers trembled a he opened it revealing a diamond ring. "Sakura," he said. "Will you…"_

_Sakura leapt into Naruto's arms causing him to lose balance and concentration. His jutsu instantly broke and the water rained down into the lake as the two fell into the water. A moment later they both swam to the surface while kissing. "Is that a yes?" Naruto asked as they stopped kissing. _

"_Sakura nodded and wiped the mixture of tears and water from her eyes. "Hell yeah Naruto!" She yelled. _

_Naruto laughed and took the ring and placed it on her finger. When he did, all the clones threw up their hands and rejoiced. "Yatta!" they all yelled. Unfortunately by doing so they all dropped their candles and several fires broke out. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as all the clones began scramble about to put out the fires._

"_Ugh, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she buried her hand in her face. _

_~~~~~~Now~~~~~~_

Sakura took a deep breath as she stared out at the blue sky. Just then there was knocking at the door. "Come in," she said as she got to her feet. He door opened and Tsunade walked into the room. "Oh," Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura. "My do you look beautiful," she said as she walked up and hugged her. Tsunade pulled away and just looked at Sakura and Sakura could see Tsunade's eyes glossing over with tears.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. Sakura wiped the tear that was rolling down Tsunade's cheek and said, "It's not like you to get so emotional over something like this. It's just a wedding."

"This is not just a wedding," Tsunade said. "This is a union between two of my greatest pupils." Tsunade walked over to the small loveseat and sat down. "You have no idea how long I rooted for you two. How long I hoped and prayed for this." Tsunade sighed as she looked at Sakura in her log white dress. "You two reminded me so much of myself and Jiraiya. All those years I chose to stay quiet about it. But in my heart I prayed that you two didn't make the same mistake we made. I hoped that you would confront your feelings for each other and not wait until it was too late."

Sakura walked over to Tsunade and sat next to her and held her hand. She'd never mentioned it to her. But Sakura had come to know her sensei very well. Something had been torn away from her the day she'd learned of Jiraiya's death. Every laugh Tsunade had seemed tinged with pain. No matter how bight her eyes shown, Sakura could still see the hint of grief over that loss that weighed heavily on Tsunade now. Tsunade would never admit it, but every time she saw Naruto and Sakura together it was a bitter sweet moment for what might have been. "He loved you Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"I know," Tsunade said. Her voice low and cracking. "But he died never knowing how I felt," she aid. "That's what hurts the most."

Sakura rubbed Tsunade's hand and said, "He knew sensei. That's why he fought so hard. It's because he knew." Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"Anyway," Tsunade said. "Enough about this. This is about you and you're big day! How are you holding up dear?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said with a big smile. "I just can't wait! I bet Naruto's the nervous one!"

"Yep," Tsunade laughed. "Knowing him, he's driving himself crazy."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"We're all gonna die!" Naruto screamed as he held on for dear life as the carriage was airborne, speeding over a sharp hill. The carriage crashed to the ground and continued on at break neck speed down the mountainside.

Gaara looked out the window at the valley far below. They were speeding down a narrow mountainside path with barely any room for the carriage and a shear drop hundreds of feet below. "This is insane," Gaara said.

Kiba laughed and said, "What's so insane about riding in a rickety old carriage at top speed on a old dirt road hundreds of feet up on the edge of a desolate mountainside? This seems pretty tame by our standards!"

"I can't believe I let you talk us into coming this way Kiba," Naruto yelled.

"Hey you can't argue that we're making good time!" Kiba responded. "This is a perfect short cut!"

Neji shrugged and said, "A perfect shortcut to hell maybe!"

"You know," Shino said. "This has got me to thinking. Why don't we do this more often?"

"What?" Kiba asked. "Risk our lives taking stupid and unnecessary risks? It's seems pretty standard to me."

"No," Shino said. "I mean why do we always run everywhere instead of using horses? I mean it seems kind of silly doesn't it? Why don't we do it?"

Everyone looked at each other in silence when suddenly the carriage shifted wildly and Choji suddenly threw up on the ground causing everyone to jump back. "That's why," Naruto said as he held his legs up and away from the vomit.

"Ahh!" Kankuro yelled as he kicked about frantically. "It's in my shoes! It's in my shoes!"

Again the carriage pitched about throwing everyone inside around. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as he popped his head out of the window. "Shikamaru! I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing!"

Shikamaru looked down and he had a look of pure exhilaration on his face. "I never said that!" He said. "I said I knew how to put this together! I never said I knew how to drive a horse and carriage!" Shikamaru cracked the whip again and yelled, "Hiyah!"

"Just don't get us killed Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"No promises Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled with a smile. "Oops! Another bump!"

The carriage hit the bump at top speed and was once again airborne as everyone inside screamed for their lives.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"We need extra guards placed at the main gate!" Konohamaru yelled to a ninja standing nearby. "We're receiving far more people to witness this wedding than we expected."

"Yes sir," the ninja yelled as he disappeared. Konohamaru was in the main hall where the wedding was to take place. He was surrounded by people all jostling for his attention. There was everyone from security advisors to wedding planners. Konohamaru groaned at his bad choice. When Naruto came to him and asked for him to handle things so he could go to this bachelor party he initially resisted. Konohamaru wanted to go with them. But Naruto said that he was the only one he could trust with this responsibility. Konohamaru was honored. Now he knew had been tricked.

"Konohamaru," Yamato yelled over the crowd to get his attention.

Konohamaru waved over to him and Yamato walked over. Konohamaru couldn't help but notice Yamato limp. It was a constant reminder of Yamato's lost leg during the Fourth war years ago. "Where's Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"N-Naruto," Konohamaru said nervously. "He's…he's getting ready for his big day of course! Where else would he be?"

"Oh, I don't know." Yamato shrugged. "How about properly welcoming the Fire Daimyo along with the other foreign dignitaries that travelled here for this event! I know it's his wedding day but that doesn't mean he can be rude and ignore his duties as Hokage! How long am I supposed to stall them!"

Konohamaru felt a knot in his stomach as he tried to think fast. "Hey," Konohamaru said. "You know how Naruto-niisan is. He wants to act tough but he's scared out of his mind! He's back in office trying to stop vomiting! I mean I could bring him out there but I don't think that's the best way for the Hokage to show himself, no?"

Konohamaru stared at Yamato nervously as there seemed to be a brief moment of silence between the two. Yamato stared harshly at Konohamaru as though he had seen through his lie. Suddenly Yamato broke out into laughter. "Alright Konohamaru!" he said as he patted Konohamaru on the back. "I guess you have a point! That does sound like our Naruto doesn't it! He acts all tough but deep down he sometimes wants to go pee his pants!"

Yamato wiped a tear from his eye as he began to walk away. "I'll stall them as best I could but let Naruto know he needs to address them properly once the ceremony is over. No sneaking off with Sakura!"

"Right!" Konohamaru said as he waved. As soon as Yamato was out of sight Konohamaru exhaled deeply and wiped the sweat from his brow. _Damn that was close!_ He thought_. If everyone thought Naruto-niisan had snuck out of the village to party he'd be in big trouble. And if they found out he hadn't returned yet, Sakura would kill him! And me too!_

Suddenly Konohamaru heard someone yell his name that made a shiver run down his spine. "Konohamaru!" He turned to see Ino storming his way. "Konohamaru, I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, Ino-chan," he said with a nervous smile. "How are you!"

"Save it Konohamaru!" She said. "Where is Naruto! He's late!"

"Um, late?" Konohamaru asked. "L-Late for what?"

"He was supposed to show up here so I could make sure he didn't look like a total idiot in his tuxedo! You can't trust a guy like him to make sure he looks right in it! Now where is he!"

"Naruto wasn't feeling to well so he's in his office." Konohamaru responded.

"No he isn't!" Ino said. "I've looked everywhere for him and he's no where to be found. In fact, I haven't seen Neji or any of the other guys anywhere all morning! Don't tell me they didn't come back from last night!"

Konohamaru swallowed hard as Ino got closer to him. He could see the anger in her eyes that frankly terrified him. He'd thought naively, that being pregnant would help simmer Ino down. But it seemed she'd become wilder and even more unpredictable. He couldn't help but recall the incident several months ago. He didn't know at the time that Ino was pregnant and when he'd first saw her he remarked that she seemed to be getting a bit chubby. A second later all he saw was bright lights. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital with Moegi holding an ice pack to his head. "Baka," was all she said.

Konohamaru gulped as Ino glared at him now as she questioned him. "Konohamaru," she said. "I'm going to ask you for the last time. Where…is my husband…and…where…is…Naruto!"

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Sakura and Tsunade were laughing together when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sakura said as the two women rose to their feet.

It was Sakura's mother. "Hi," she said. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not," Tsunade said. "I was just on my way." Tsunade hugged Sakura. "I'll see you out there. And you look amazing." Tsunade left the room leaving the two women alone.

Sakiko merely stood for a moment and looked at her daughter in her wedding dress. She began to cry as she walked over and hugged her. "You look so beautiful Sakura!" She yelled.

"Thanks mom," Sakura said as the two separated.

"You're father would be so proud to see you now," Sakiko said. "You look so beautiful in my old wedding dress. It fits you perfectly."

Sakura spun in the dress allowing the bottom to flare up. "It's amazing mom," she said gleefully. "I can't believe I got to wear it!"

Sakiko led Sakura over the chair by the vanity and sat her down. She then began to adjust the dress and her hair. "Ok, so tell me," she said. "How are you feeling? Did you throw up yet?"

"Mom!" Sakura yelled. "Why does everyone think I'd be nervous? I'm finally going to marry the man of my dreams. I know I'll be happy for the rest of my life. I have no reason to be nervous."

Sakiko stopped and stared at Sakura dubiously in the mirror. "Sakura." She said.

"Alright!" Sakura said as she exhaled deeply and got to her feet. "I'm terrified! I threw up twice already! I mean, I told everyone that I wanted a big wedding! What girl doesn't!" Sakura walked over to the balcony doors and moved the curtains. "But this is insane! It's like the whole country has come to see this! What if they all think I'm not good enough for him!"

"Sakura…," Sakiko said as she walked towards her daughter.

Sakura walked away and continued talking. "And what about Naruto?" She said. "What if I'm not a good enough wife to him?"

"Sakura, he's been crazy about you all his life." Sakiko said.

"I know!" Sakura yelled. "Have you any idea what kind of pressure that is! I have to be the girl he's always dreamed I was! What if he's disappointed that I'm not? I'm not great at cleaning! And…between you and me…I'm not a great cook. What if he regrets marrying me?"

"Honey," Sakiko said as she hugged her daughter. "Naruto loves you for you. I'm sure he's well aware of your imperfections. You don't need to be perfect. You just need to be you. That'll be enough." Sakiko let her daughter go and took a step back. "And as for all those people out there. It doesn't matter what they think or say. Because in about forty five minutes, when that music begins to play and you walk down that aisle; they will all be looking at you…but all you'll see is him."

Sakura smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks mom," she said.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Look out!" Shikamaru yelled as the carriage barreled towards several fruit and vegetable carts lines along the road. There were several people as well as the cart owners in the way. They all screamed and leapt clear as the carriage zoomed by and crashed into the carts.

Naruto and all the others climbed out of the wreckage to see Shikamaru looking at them with a smile on his face. Naruto looked to see both horses galloping away. He then looked down to see himself standing amidst the twisted wreckage of the carriage, the carts and produce. "You know," he said. "That actually went better than I'd thought it would, all things considered."

"My cart!" an old man said as he walked up. "Look what you did to my food cart!"

"My apologies." Shikamaru said as he pulled out his scroll and wrote quickly. "Please take this." He then handed out pieces of paper to all of the vendors. "Take these to the Hokage Mansion and you will all be reimbursed for the damages."

"Hey look!" Kankuro yelled. Everyone looked and saw the Konoha's main entrance about a mile down the road.

"We're almost there!" Kiba yelled.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted off.

A few minutes later they came up to the entrance but stopped in shock at the sheer size of the crowd of people slowly making their way into the village. "Look at all these people." Sai said. "We'll never get through."

"And we have only thirty minutes before the wedding starts," Neji said.

"No way," Naruto said. "I didn't come this far to stop now. Naruto then tried to force his way through the thick crowd of people. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me."

Naruto tried to move past two people when one guy turned and pushed him back. "Hey," the young man said. "Just wait your turn. You'll get in like all of us."

The guy next to him turned and said, "Besides it's not like we'll get any good seats now. At this point we'll be all the way in the back. We won't be able to see a thing."

Naruto looked at both men and realized they were wearing blonde wigs, fake Konoha ninja headbands and a replica of his old black and orange jumpsuit. They even had six pencil marks across their faces to look like whiskers. "What the…" Naruto said. "Why are you guys dressed like that?"

"What are you talking about?" One guy said. "Don't act like you don't know what we're doing when you're doing the same thing. We're cos-playing! It's a new thing out of Kumogakure!"

"You dress up to look like famous people and pretend to be them," one of the boys said.

"Yeah," the other boy said. "It's all the rage right now!"

Naruto began to look around the crowd and that's when he noticed that there were people, mostly in their teens, scattered about dressed as him or Sakura. There were even some girls dressed as him. "What?" He said in disbelief.

"But I gotta admit," one of the guys said with a smile. "Your costume has got to be the worst yet!"

"What?" Naruto said as he stared in shock.

"Yeah," the other guy said. "I mean I like how you decided to die your hair but everyone knows Naruto's hair is canary blonde not this color!"

"Yeah," the other guy said. "And what are you wearing!"

Naruto looked down at his clothes and then back at the two boys. "What?" he said.

"Everyone knows Naruto likes to wear these ugly looking orange suits!" the boy said. "You didn't even get the clothes right!"

"What," Naruto said.

The other boy then looked closely at his face. "Well, you got the eye color right." He said. "But what pencil did you use for your whiskers? They don't look real enough. And their too high on your face! You must be new at this."

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

The two boys looked at each other and laughed before turning and walking away. 'Better luck next time noob!"

"What!" Naruto yelled. Naruto looked to his left and saw Sai standing there. "What's a noob?" Sai just shrugged.

Shikamaru walked up and patted Naruto on the shoulder and shook his head. "No worries Naruto, that wasn't too creepy." He then began to laugh and said. "Who am I kidding? That was weird as hell!"

Just then, two girls walked by dressed in costumes that looked like Shikamaru and Shikamaru stopped laughing and his smile slowly faded. "Ah, this long line is so troublesome!" One of the girls said.

"This hot sun is troublesome." The other girl replied.

"Having to travel all the way here was troublesome." The first girl said.

"Talking right now is too troublesome." The second girl replied. The two girls then looked at each other and giggled before running off.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked Shikamaru with a smile.

"Shit!" Kiba said as he looked at the massive wall of people. "How the hell are we supposed to get through this crowd in time? We're stuck!"

"Maybe not," Gaara said. Everyone looked back at him and saw that he had some of his sand floating in the palm of his hand. He had it spinning around and around. "It appears that our chakra is finally coming back."

One by one each of them created a hand sign and concentrated. They could all once again feel chakra flowing through them. Naruto opened his eyes with a sly smile. "All right," he said. "Let's do this."

As the crowd of people continued to file into the village they heard a large noise coming from behind them. Suddenly they saw dozens of Naruto clones leaping about above them heading into the village. The two boys who were speaking to Naruto stood in awe as they saw the clones flying by. One clone landed next to them. "Sorry about this," the clone said with a smile. "But I have a wedding to get to." The clone then leapt away. "See ya around noobs!" The clone yelled as it left.

Hearing the commotion heading this way, Iruka opened the large bay windows only to see the clones storming towards him. "Whaaa!" He yelled out of surprise.

All of the clones vanished in a puff of smoke just as the real Naruto leapt through the window and landed on the ground. "Hey Iruka-sensei!" He said with a smile.

"Was all that really necessary?" Iruka asked.

"I wanted to put on a little show for the people I guess." Naruto said.

"You should be used to Naruto over doing things Iruka," Shikamaru said. Iruka looked out the window behind Naruto and saw Shikamaru and the others standing on Gaara's floating sand platform.

"I guess you're right." Iruka said as the others stepped through the window and into the room. "Where have you all been anyway! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"So," Naruto said nervously. "Sakura knows I was missing?"

Iruka shook his head. "Luckily for you Konohamaru has been able to keep it a secret."

Just then the door swung open and Konohamaru hurried in. "There you all are!" He yelled. "Have you any idea the trouble you guys have put me in! Naruto-niisan you owe me for all this!"

Naruto patted Konohamaru on the shoulder. "I know," he said. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Don't thank me just yet," Konohamaru said. "Ino cornered me and figured out something was wrong."

"You didn't tell her did you!" Naruto asked.

"I…I…I couldn't help it!" Konohamaru yelled as he bowed. "Ino was so damned terrifying!" He then looked at Neji and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that pregnant women are even more scary than regular ones!"

Neji calmly said, " Pregnant women aren't terrifying once you know how to control them."

"Control?" Sai said. "But I recall you hiding from her at Hinata's home during the day."

Neji glared at Sai and said, "Some methods of control work better than others."

"Shit," Naruto said. "Where is she now?"

"On her way to tell Sakura," Konohamaru said.

"I see her," Neji said as he had activated his Byakugan. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll stop her." Neji then ran out of the room.

"The rest of us will go get dressed," Shikamaru said as every one began to leave. "Hurry up Naruto! You have to be down and in place in less than fifteen minutes!"

Ino was walking down the hallway. She could see the door to Sakura's room. Just as she was about to open it, Neji grabbed her wrist. "Hey," he said.

"Don't 'hey' me," Ino said angrily. "Where have you been? You said you'd be back by the morning!"

"You know how it is with Naruto." Neji said. "Things don't always work out as planned. But we're all here now. No need to tell Sakura." Neji then rubbed Ino's stomach. "How are you? Is everything ok?"

"We're fine," she said as she put her hand over Neji. "So I guess we should go huh?" The two of them turned and walked away.

_~~~~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~_

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood in the small hallway that led outside. Just ahead she could hear the loud murmuring of the crowd. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and her hands felt cold and clammy. She then felt her mothers hand in hers. Sakura looked at her mothers' face through the veil. She had a reassuring smile that helped calm her.

Then she heard the music begin to play. "Here we go," her mother said as all of her bridesmaids began to walk out. Sakura began to walk and she was surprised at how heavy her legs felt. She felt as though she were walking in mud. She could feel her hands shaking as she held her bouquet of roses.

Finally, after what seemed to be the longest hallway ever, she stepped out into the grass and to her right she could see hundreds of people standing watching her. Many of the people in the front were the familiar faces of her friends from Konoha and elsewhere. Seated off to the side were all of the Kage from the other regions as well as the Daimyo's. She saw Tsunade and her assistant Ozuru smiling at her.

There were hundreds of faces in the crowd as Sakura walked felt them all looking at her. Judging her. Waiting for her to make a mistake. Suddenly the weight of what was about to happen hit her. She was about to marry the most famous man in the ninja world. He was more than just a Kage. This was Namikaze Naruto. And as his wife she was expected to be just as great as he. Sakura could feel her heart clenching as doubt began to creep in. She could feel her nervousness increasing as she suddenly had the urge to flee. To run from the crushing responsibility she was about to enter into.

She looked up at the blue sky and clouds and took a deep breath. Just then she and her bridesmaids made the turn and she looked down. That's when she saw him. Flanked by his best man Shikamaru and his groomsmen, Sai and Choji, Naruto stood confidently in his black tuxedo.

Upon seeing him, Sakura's heart stopped racing, her nerves settled. Suddenly everything seemed…right…and ok. She knew this was where she had to be. And it didn't matter what anyone wanted or expected from her. All that mattered was this moment. All that mattered was walked up and stood next Naruto, who had a nervous smile across his face. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Sakura replied. She reached out her hand and they held each other by two fingers as the priest addressed the crowd and began the ceremony. As the words spilled from his mouth Sakura couldn't believe how far she'd come. From a child who knew nothing of the suffering the man who now stood next to her had known. He was an annoyance. A hindrance to what she thought was her great love.

But in time, and the steady hand of fate, she grew to know who that boy was. She learned about his heart, his dedication and his soul. Over that time she learned through him what it really meant to fight for you beliefs and your desires. Through him she learned the depth of caring and of love. As Naruto began speaking and saying his vows Sakura began to recall, as though it were a movie, her first meeting with this boy. She recalled the day he and Sasuke were teamed up with her to create Team Seven. She remembered he exhilaration she felt watching this underdog in the Chuunin exams and the torrent of emotions she felt as he made his heartfelt promise to bring Sasuke home.

And as she began to recite the vows she had written, as she looked upon his face, she recalled Naruto's return after training with Jiraiya and battles and tribulations they experienced. She remembered the heart rending pain she felt when Naruto was banished from Konoha by Danzo and the overwhelming sense of relief when he returned years later. It was on that night of his return, that she knew, that she had to admit to herself that what she felt for him was far more than friendship.

Sakura knew that they had come full circle. That to make it to this point was in itself and other miracle that Naruto had performed. And the realization of that, as the priest said those faithful words, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," finally brought tears to her eyes.

Naruto lifted up Sakura's veil and smiled. He wiped the tears from her cheek and then kissed her as the crowd roared in celebration and balloons and white doves were released. Naruto and Sakura then turned to face the crowd. Each with beaming smiles as the crowd continued to roar in approval. The two were then escorted out as they waved to everyone.

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

Everyone sat, finishing their meals in the large banquet hall. Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other in the middle of a large table surrounded by their closest friends and family. To the right sat Iruka who stood up and lightly tapped his glass with his chop sticks to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple," he said. "You know, I still remember when you both came into my class room so many years ago. I remember the day you introduced yourselves and the day you were put into teams. Sakura, you were so smart. So far ahead than most. And yet, as I told you that day during the Chunnin exams 'If you are weak in stamina seek strength.' And you did just that.

"You indeed became strong," Iruka said. "And you have made us all so proud. And as for you Naruto. What can I say? You proved us all, all who doubted you wrong. You worked hard and never gave up. And as I told you 'if you lack wisdom gain then gain knowledge.' But…unfortunately…you're still a bit of an idiot." Everyone laughed as Naruto covered his face. "But at least you were smart enough to find the woman of your dreams. The one who would complete you and you complete her."

"So," Iruka said as he raised his drink. "A toast to the happy couple! To Sakura and Naruto! Heaven and Earth! May you complete each other for the rest of your days!" Everyone drank deeply and a moment later Iruka placed his drink down and said, "And now, it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance. And to sing the song, we have a special guest. All the way from the Land of Spring, singing sensation, Azu!"

Azu was a beautiful woman of average height with short reddish blonde, shoulder length hair. She was dressed in a deep blue, strapless dress. Many in the ballroom were impressed and Kiba could be seen nudging Choji and winking.

Naruto stood up and held out his hand for Sakura and led her out to the dance floor where they stood as everyone watched. Once they were ready Azu took a deep breath and nodded for the band to begin playing. Then she began to sing.

_Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi noKotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba iitotemo shizen nano ame agari noasufaruto ni niji kakaru youni_

_LONELY_

_kaze ga fuite_

_FEELING_

_ki ga tsuita yokotae wa doko nimo nai kedoCALL ME wakaetteru waWITH YOU ai wa itsumoAtaeau mono_

_FOR YOU_

Naruto and Sakura began dancing as everyone looked on and as the song continued everyone began to find someone to dance with. Temari was sitting over at her table and saw Shikamaru talking to his friends. Hideki was sitting next to her and seemed anxious to dance. "Nice song huh?" He asked.

"Yep," Temari said with a bored look on her face.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

Temari sighed and said, "No. But do you mind getting me something to drink?"

"Sure!" Hideki said excitedly and left.

Naruto saw Temari sitting alone and danced with Sakura and made his way close enough to Shikamaru for him to hear. "So are you going to do what we talked about?"

Shikamaru glanced at Temari and back at Naruto. "I don't think now is the best time."

"Shikamaru, it's time to quit taking your time," Naruto said. "If this is what you want then go for it. Take it from someone who waited too long. It's time to be bold!"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and scratched his head. "Be bold huh?" He said. Shikamaru picked up his drink from the table and gulped it down. "Why can't things ever be simple? Why does it always have to be troubles…" Shikamaru caught himself and couldn't help but laugh. He then turned and walked off towards Temari.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sakura asked. "What's he gonna do?"

Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek and continued dancing. "Something he should have done a long time ago."

_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi kaKono sora wo toberu hazu dakaraNando tzumazu itato shitemo _

_FOR YOU_

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsuYume miru kotoKokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite_

_Kidzutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayoneSonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekita karaNanimo iwanakutemo wakatteruyoDonna toki mo ganbatteta koto_

Shikamaru walked over and pulled up a seat next to Temari. "Hey," he said.

Temari glanced at him and then back to the dance floor. "Hey," she said.

"Great wedding huh?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around.

"Yeah I guess," Temari said. "If you're into the whole over the top thing."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "You look…nice today."

Temari looked at Shikamaru and then back to the dance floor. "Thanks," she said.

"So…is that guy…your date?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I guess you could call him that," she responded. "He's been asking me out for a while now and I figured why not."

"Seems like a nice guy," Shikamaru said. Temari remained silent. "Look," he said. "I know things have been…weird between us…and…"

"Let me stop you there," Temari said. "I get it Shikamaru, okay. I get it. You're the kind of guy who likes things to be simple. You like to take your time and not rush. I get that. But I just want more. And you're not ready to give that. So you don't need to come over here and try to play nice and try to be my friend. It didn't work between us so that's it. No complications, no hard feelings. Nice and easy. Just like you like it."

Shikamaru sighed and sat back in the chair. "You know, that's the thing," he said. "Do you know what makes you so difficult? It's because no matter how well I think I know you, I always get what I think you want wrong. At first I thought you didn't like me at all and I was wrong. Then I thought you wanted to move slowly. But I was wrong. I thought you would understand why I had to join the Guardian Twelve. But you didn't. I thought you would wait for me. But you couldn't."

"I am capable of understanding everything except you," Shikamaru said as he nodded his head. "And yet…despite how damned difficult you are…I can't help but love you." Temari looked at Shikamaru with a shocked expression on her face. Despite all that had happened between them, she'd never heard him say that to her before.

Temari laughed and looked at the people dancing. "I never figured you to make a cheesy I love you speech," she said. "It's not like you much at all."

"Sometimes bold action is necessary when all else fails," Shikamaru answered.

"Bold action?" Temari asked and laughed. "You've been hanging around Naruto too much! He's got you all messed up in the head!"

"Maybe so," Shikamaru answered.

Temari looked at Shikamaru who had a serious look on his face. He wasn't joking around. "And what if I told you that you that you were out of luck?" Temari said. "What if it's too late to get me back?"

Shikamaru thought about it for a moment and then said, "Then you will leave me with another difficulty. The store I got this from has a no refund policy."

Temari looked at what Shikamaru was showing her and gasped. It was a diamond engagement ring. Just then Hideki returned. "I've got your drink Temari."

"Get the hell out of here you idiot! Can't you see we're talking!" Hideki quickly ran off leaving them alone once again. Temari stared at the ring for a moment before she looked up at Shikamaru. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Don't think that because you're doing this that I'll suddenly start going easy on you."

Shikamaru laughed and said, "I think that's just the way I like it." Temari quickly hugged him and the two kissed. He then took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Everyone who saw this cheered and Naruto and Sakura smiled and waved their approval. Kankuro and Gaara who sat nearby smiled happily. Kuranai walked up with her son in tow and congratulated the couple.

_LONELY _

_mayottanara_

_TRY AGAIN nandodatte yarinaosu koto dekirukara_

_I'M HERE soba ni iru wa_

_BELIEVE ME osorenaideshinjiau koto_

_FOR YOU_

_Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi kaKono sora wo toberu hazu dakaraNando kizutsuiteta to shitemo_

_FOR YOU _

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsuYume miru koto Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite_

Hinata sat at her table with Hanabi, Kiba, Shino and Tenten. They were all clapping in celebration of Shikamaru's and Temari's engagement. Hinata then looked over and saw Sai who was looking on at the happy couple. She could remember the words Sakura and spoken to her that morning and after seeing how happy Sakura was now and how happy Temari was, she knew it was time to make a decision.

Hinata got up and made her way through the crowd and came up to Sai. "Hey Sai," she said.

"Hello Hinata," he said. "Great party right?"

"Yes," she said. "And you know what would make it better? If we could stop pretending that we're not together. I think it's time we let people know."

"I don't think that's wise Hinata, especially now," Sai said. "I mean what about your cousin Neji…?" Before Sai could finish his sentence he was surprised when Hinata suddenly kissed him passionately.

Across the room Neji was sitting with Ino. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "If there are too many people we can go somewhere a bit more private."

"Neji I'm fine," Ino responded. "You don't need to keep asking me if I'm ok every five minutes! Trust me; you don't need to be so over protective!"

Neji sighed and smiled. "I know," he said. "It's just…" Just then Neji looked up and saw Hinata and Sai kissing. He suddenly felt a heat rising in his brain.

Ino saw the expression on his face and looked to see what he was staring at. "Oh my," Ino said as she blushed. "You go girl." Neji got up and began to walk over when Ino grabbed him by the arm. "Easy there tiger," Ino said. "You don't know the whole story. Those two have been dating for a long while."

"What!'Neji yelled. "You knew about this?"

"Uh, well, kinda," Ino said nervously.

"How long has this been going on!" Nejiasked.

"Since the end of the war." Ino replied.

"The end of the…!" Neji yelled in disbelief. Neji looked over at the two as they finally separated. "And why didn't she tell me about this!"

Ino shrugged mockingly and said, "I don't know. Maybe because she thought you'd react like an unreasonable, overprotective bull in a china shop? I don't know where she would get that idea."

Neji turned to walk towards them again when Ino grabbed him once more. "Don't ruin this for her Neji," she said. "They really love each other."

"Love? He's not of a high blood line," Neji yelled.

"And why should that matter when it comes to love?" Ino asked. Realizing he wasn't going to win that fight Neji turned and marched off towards Sai and Hinata who both saw him approaching.

As he danced with Sakura, Naruto saw Hinata and Sai kiss. "Whoa," he said prompting Sakura to look over.

"Oh wow," Sakura said. "It looks like the secret is out now."

"And not everyone is happy about it," Naruto said as he saw Neji storming towards Sai and Hinata.

"Maybe you should go over there," Sakura said.

"No," Naruto replied. "They need to handle this on their own."

Neji walked up to the couple angrily. Hinata saw the look in his eye and quickly stepped between him and Sai. "You bastard!" Neji said. "All this time you've been pretending to be my friend while trying to make a move on my innocent cousin!"

"That's not true Neji," Hinata yelled. "This was something that neither of us planned on! But we love each other!"

"But Hinata," Neji said. "With your father gone it's up to me to ensure whoever has your hand is of the highest quality. And he's not of high breeding. What about having a man who has the bloodline and character who can stand side by side with the leader of the Hyuga clan?"

"I would rather have someone who loves me," Hinata said. "Someone who would devote their life for me and care about me. Sai has always been there for me."

"But," Neji said.

"Neji, you have trusted me to guide our entire clan," Hinata said. "Can you not trust me to guide my own life?"

Neji sighed as he considered things. "Neji," Sai said finally. "I know you have your concerns. But I love your cousin. I vow to devote my life to her happiness if given your blessing. And she will never have need of anything." Hinata slipped her hand into Sai's as the two looked at Neji.

Neji stared at the pair for a brief moment as he seemed to consider things. He then looked to Sai and stuck out his hand. "You'd best keep that vow Sai," he said with a smile. "Or else we will have words."

"You have my word," Sai said with a smile as he shook Neji's hand.

_Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga home_

_Kakegae no nai dakara mou noni_

_Kataruyo ima ryoute hiroge FLY_

_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_nando tsumazuita to shitemo_

"Well they seemed to work things out," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's good to see," Sakura smiled as she turned Naruto's face so that he looked at her. "Now if you don't mind I'd like your focus to be back here." The two smiled and kissed and continued to dance.

_FOR YOU_

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_

_Yume miru koto_

_Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite_

The song came to an end and Azu bowed to the cheerful applause of the crowd. Naruto and Sakura stopped dancing and applauded as well when they heard someone behind them. "There you are!" Naruto and Sakura turned to find Yamato looking somewhat upset. "Congratulations again guys but you two still have responsibilities. You can't simply ignore all of the dignitaries who travelled all this way. Come now. Time to do your duty."

Yamato pushed Naruto and Sakura before they could say anything through the crowd to the large sectioned off area where all of the Daimyo and Kage were seated. Yamato stepped in front of Naruto and Sakura and addressed the dignitaries. "Everyone, my apologies for this taking so long," Yamato said as he bowed. "Both Naruto and Sakura regret not coming sooner."

As Yamato continued to address their guests, Sakura nudged Naruto who looked anything but enthused. She motioned for him to follow her and he quickly nodded, smiled and tip toed away behind her.

"But now you have their undivided attention," Yamato said as he swept his hand back to present Naruto and Sakura. "Here is our Lord Hokage and his wife." He then turned to see that they were gone. Yamato looked around and then gritted his teeth. _Those two_, he thought.

"It seems the young Hokage still has much to learn about decorum," said the Earth Daimyo gruffly. The other Daimyo all seemed to share in his annoyance.

"Or perhaps Naruto is simply wisely choosing to put his priorities in order," Konan said with a smile as she sat back in her seat. All the Daimyo looked at her in silence.

"I agree," Gaara said with a smile. "For who is more important than the bride on her wedding day? I think we can forgive him this one offense, no?"

All the daimyo looked at all the Kage who all sat with a knowing smile. They then looked amongst each other. "I guess you have a point," the Earth Daimyo said. "We can meet at some later time. We should enjoy the festivities instead."

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

Naruto stood on his balcony high above the village. The celebrations were continuing well into the night as the night sky was a blaze with fireworks of many different sizes and colors. Naruto wore a simple pajama pants as he stood bare foot on the cool tile floor. He took a deep breath of the crisp night air and smiled as he saw several children running about with sparklers. _This is what it was all about,_ he thought. The smiles on the faces of the villagers below was all he needed to know why he fights.

In the bathroom Sakura stood staring in the mirror. _This is it_, Sakura thought. She began recalling all the teasing Ino gave her about how important and awkward her first night with Naruto would be. Sakura could feel her nervousness rising. _What do I do_, she wondered.

Sakura began trying to make a few seductive faces in the mirror, hoping to find the perfect one to step out of the bathroom with. Each one was either terrible, laughable or both. Sakura sighed deeply when she looked down at the wrapped gift on the counter. Ino had given it to her and had told her not to open it until tonight.

Sakura slowly ripped open the box and reached in and pulled out the item. Sakura looked it over and then turned beet red. She then saw a small card in the box and read it.

"_For your wedding night. Use this and things will go a lot easier."_

_-XOXOXO Ino_

"Ino, you are such a pervert," Sakura said as she shook her head.

Naruto finally turned and came into the bedroom and closed the balcony doors. _I wonder what Sakura's doing in there?_ He wondered. _Shit this going to be weird. Us sleeping in the same bed. And what about…sex. Shit I don't know what to do? I should have read a few of Ero-Sennin's old books! She's probably going to expect me to be some wild stallion! I'm lucky if I'll be a tame pony. _

Naruto could feel himself getting more and more nervous just thinking about it. He walked over to the small table in the corner and reached for the bottle of sake. He was about to reach for a glass when the bathroom door opened and Sakura slowly stepped into view.

Sakura was wearing a silk, thigh length, black negligee that was thin enough for Naruto to see far more than he expected. "W-Well," Sakura said nervously. She was blushing more than Naruto had ever seen. "H-How do I look?"

Naruto stared at Sakura with his mouth gaping wide open. He used one thumb to pop open the bottle and poured some sake. "You…you look…a-amazing," he said as he reached out to hand Sakura her cup. It was then he realized that he had never actually picked up a cup at all and had poured the sake on the floor. He then looked down in shock at the wet carpet at his feet. "Shit! I…I'll clean that up," he said nervously as he looked around for a cloth.

"No!" Sakura said. "It's…ok." Sakura reached out and grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him to her. "We can deal with that later."

"So…" Naruto said. "What now?"

"I…don't know," Sakura said. "I guess…we do what ever comes natural I guess."

"So I guess that means I do something stupid and you hit me upside the head for it?" Naruto asked at which point they both laughed. "But seriously, Sakura I want to thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For believing in me," Naruto said. "For caring about me. For loving me."

Sakura put her face in her palm and shook her head. "Damn you're such an idiot," she said. "You make it seem like that was hard to do." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hands and looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Naruto I was able to do those things because you made it easy. I love you because you're easy to love. You're strong. You're brave. You're funny. And despite what I may say you're actually pretty smart. And I married you because I can't picture my life not at your side. And I will always be at your side. Now and forever. So stop acting like me choosing you is some sort of charity or I'll beat you upside the head!" Sakura reached up and gently tapped Naruto on the nose several times as she said, "Da-tte-ba-yo."

Naruto smiled and said, "I believe it, Mrs. Namikaze. I definitely do."

_~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~_

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the read. BTW, Are you're eyes buring yet? Lol! Anyway, here is the sneak peak of Curse of the Namikaze, coming this fall.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the darkened hall, illuminated by a few sparse candles along the four walls. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there. Time didn't matter to him. Nor food or water or rest. He was lost in his grief. It enveloped him like a cold winter's night and he felt numb. He had long since cried his last tear. He knew he couldn't shed another. All he did was sit and stare, lost in his memories of the past. Of the laughs and joy, sorrow and pain he had felt with his fallen friend.<p>

The door to the hall slowly opened letting the sunlight flood though and quickly closed. Naruto could hear the sound of someone walking towards him but he didn't look up. He remained motionless. "Naruto," Sakura said as she walked up to him. "It's time. Everyone's waiting. The funeral is ready to begin."

Naruto remained perfectly still as he stared at the open coffin in front of him. He gritted his teeth as he looked at his friend's face. "Why?" he said. "Why? Why? Why? Why did this have to happen!" Naruto suddenly leapt to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she embraced him. "Calm down, please."

Naruto hugged Sakura tight as he stared at the coffin. "I…I never should have sent them."

"You couldn't have known what would happen," Sakura said. "That mission was a C rank mission. How would you have known it would have turned out like this?"

"But…I swore to protect them," Naruto said. "I gave them my word that as Hokage I would protect my people and my friends! What good am I as Hokage if I can't do that!"

"Naruto, stop being an idiot!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her with shock. "Your friends are ninja! They all know when they put on that headband what that means and what sacrifices they may have to make! Every time they are sent out on a mission, whether it's C rank or S rank they leaving knowing they may never return! You want to protect them from that them force them to quit!"

Sakura reached up and gently touched Naruto's face. "We can only control so much in this world," she said. "Some things happen that we can't stop. All we can do is make the most of the time we have." Sakura hugged Naruto. "You are a wonderful Hokage. And no one blames you for what happened. So do not blame yourself. We will find that bastard. I bet even now he is probably running scared."

Naruto hugged Sakura tight to him as he stared at the body of his fallen friend. "No," he whispered. "He's not afraid. He's probably laughing. He doesn't know fear. Not yet."

_~~~~To be continued…~~~~ _

Find the Clues…

Follow the Path…

Learn the Truth…

**Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh**

**Book IV: Curse of the Namikaze**

"Some truths must never be known…"


End file.
